He's Back For Me
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Allison Argent moves to Forks, Washington to live with her brother, Jacob to get away from my abusive werewolf boyfriend, Scott. She thought she would never see him again. What will happen when Allison gets ripped away from her family and new boyfriend, Iassc? How will she deal with Scott's obsessed behavior? Will Iassc and Jacob ever see her again? Will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Allison and I moved to Forks, Washington to escape from my abusive wolf boyfriend. I live with my brother, Jacob, his wife Bella, and their daughters Renesmee and Mackenzie. I didn't know Scott would come after me with his pack. I don't know who he is anymore. (The Cullens are Bella's adopted family. Mackenzie is human/werewolf and Renesmee is half vampire/human) **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I step out of my car as I see Jacob walking outside. I close the door as I say.

"Jacob!"

Allison" He picking me up and spins me around as we laugh. He puts me down as he says, "How are you?"

"Good"

"Aunt Allison!" We turn around and see Mackenzie running over to us with Bella behind her.

"Hey Mackenzie " she runs into my arms and I pick her up, "you're getting big."

"I'm nine, now"

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you were about three" she smiles at me.

"Hi Allison" I look at Jacob's wife.

"Hi Bella" I say as I put down Mackenzie, "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's went hunting with Rosalie and Alice this weekend. She'll be back tomorrow sometime"

"Oh..." I always forget Renesmee's a vampire. She grows much quicker than Mackenzie. Even know they're twins, they're three years with two different Supernaturals. Renesmee is like Bella and Mackenzie's like my brother. A werewolf. How did I turn out normal? (in this story Allison isn't a hunter)

"How was the drive?"

"Long, but I'm glad I'm here"

"I'm happy you got out of that abusive relationship" Jacob says to me.

"I didn't know what happened with him. He started being really protective and sometimes violent. When we were started dating, he was sweet and kind"

"He was a jerk to you from what Bella's told me. You guys emailed a lot after Kate and Chris's accident" my parents got into a car crash when I was fourteen. I stay with my friend, Lydia so I could be with Scott until he changed.

"I know that now" Jake pulls me in for a hug.

"Go inside and Relax. I've got your bags"

"Thanks Jake" I take Mackenzie inside with me as Bella and Jacob grab my bags out of my car.

"Aunt Allison, can you help me with homework?"

"Sure, Kenzie" I sit next to her at the dinning room table, "What's it on?"

"Math" I laugh to her silliness.

"What kind of math?"

"Multiplication"

"OK" I look at her sheet, "what's 3 x 6?"

"I don't know"

"What's 6 + 6?"

"12"

"What's 12 + 3?"

"18?"

"Yes. Do you see how you did that? You added six three times"

"Three times six is eighteen?"

"Yes"

"Allison!" I hear Jacob yell. I look at Kenzie.

"I'll be back. Keep another one" I get up and walk down the hall.

"Ya, Jake" I walk outside and see Emmett, Bella's twin brother.

"Emmett hi" I run over and hug him. I remember when I was nine and having a crush on him.

"Allison, it's good to see you. How are things?"

"things are good"

"Still dating Scott?" Then Bella hits his arm. He looks at her, "What?"

"I broke up with him. He changed since we first started dating"

"I'm sorry, Allison"

"Don't be" Emmett hugs me as I start crying over all the times Scott has hit me and kicked me to the ground. I can't believe I put up with him and his abuse for two years. The first year with him was like a fairy tale.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review so I know someone is reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_ 2 (Scott's POV)_

Allison Argent is the one for me. I had to watch her leave Beacon Hills forever. I knew she was never coming back...because of me. I still love her. She doesn't know I will do anything to protect her. She's still MINE. I remember our fight before she got into her car and left as I stare out the window...

**Flashback...**

_**"Allison, please don't do this to us" I said walking behind her as she brought stuff to her car. She looked at me.**_

_**"You already ruined us" She put her stuff in the back of her car, "I'm leaving, Scott"**_

_**"No, you're not" I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the side of the car, "Don't you understand how I feel about you" she tried to pull away.**_

_**"Let go. You're hurting me" **_

_**"I love you, Allison"**_

_**"Get off of me!" she pushed me away angrily, "You ruined everything good about us when you turned into a monster!" I walked back over and pinned her against the car again.**_

_**"Are you saying I never treated you right? I will do anything for you, Allison. Don't you understand?" I was right in her face.**_

_**"No, that's not what I'm saying. Can you please let go of me?" I backed off a little, but still close as she stared at me. Then she looked around making sure none saw that. I plated one hand on top of her car as I said.**_

_**"I'm sorry" she shook her head, "What?"  
**_

_**"Nothing" **_

_**"I'm not throwing away 2 wonderful years with you"**_

_**"One good year"**_

_**"Allison..." I touched her check, "Please stay" I leaned in and kissed her, then Allison kicked me between the legs. I fell to the ground as I saw her get into her car. I stood up as I watched her pull out of the driveway and drive away.**_

I turn away from the window and say.

"Allison, I will find you again" I turn and throw a picture of her against the wall as her as I could. The glassed breaks into a million pieces. I walk over and look at the smashed picture of Allison.

"We're not over" I take my phone out and calls Allison's phone. _Ring...Ring...Ring... Hi you've reached Allison Argent. I'm either avoiding your call or I'm busy. Please leave a message and I'll call you back..._

"Allison...it's me. I really want to talk to you. Call me back. Love you" I hang up as I sigh. I clutch my phone in my hand as I think. Then say to myself.

"I'm going after her. She's still mine. I imprinted on her" I storm out of my lift grabbing my jacket as I leave.

* * *

**Please review Honestly. What do you think of this side of Scott McCall? Controlling, abusive, and very over protect of Allison.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Allison's POV

"Allison!" I hear Jacob yell from his car, "Come on! You're already late!"

"Coming" I grab my bag, run outside, and into Jacob's car "Sorry. I couldn't find my phone"

"Allison..."

"I'll find it when I get home." I drop my bag on the car floor. Jacob drops me off at school. I take a deep breathe and go inside. I get my schedule from the main office and go to my first period class. I hand Mrs. Harrison my note from the office. She says to the class.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Allison Argent" she looks at me, "Welcome to AP Biology. Why don't take a seat into Mr. Lahey" she point to a table with a boy sitting there. I walk over to the table and sit next him. I look at him as he says.

"Hi, I'm Isaac"

"Allison. Obviously" the we look up as Mrs. Harrison says.

"Over the next week, you will be working with your partner to create a product that is environmentally safe. You will have all day in class to play to work it and brainstorm ideas. Tomorrow please come in with the materials you will need. You can begin" we grab our textbooks and go to the chapter 16 about evolution. After a little while, Isaac says to me.

"So where did you move here from?"

"Beacon Hills, California" he sort of chuckles at me.

"Why would you move to somewhere where it's basically always wet and cold from someplace where it's always sunny and warm?"

"because my parents died and need to live with my brother" he looks at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's OK" I rest my chin on the palm of my hand.

"What happened?" I look at him, then down at my arm. He was looking at my bruise on my arm, "Did someone do that?" I pull my sleeve down over it.

"Its nothing" I take a breathe and close my eyes for a minute. I look back at Iassc who is still staring at me, "it's not a big deal" I look past Isaac and look outside as I notice someone in the distance. I swear I see Scott, but he was hard to make out.

"Allison" I look at Isaac, then back outside. The person was gone. He looks outside, "What are you looking at?" We look at each other and I say.

"I thought I saw someone. I'm OK"

"You sure you're OK?"

"Ya" I turn back and start working again. After school, I quickly drive home, go inside, and lock the doors. i couldn't get that person out of my mind. I seriously think I saw Scott, but maybe I was being para annoyed. I start doing my homework to keep my mind off of it.

At 3:45, Bella gets home with Mackenzie. They come into kitchen where I'm sitting at the counter.

"Hey, Bella" I say to her as she walks in.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?"

"It was OK. I'm having a friend come over tomorrow to work on a project"

"OK. What her name?"

"His name is Isaac. We're biology partners" she looks at me, "what?" Suddenly we hear the door open and i see Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee com down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hi Allison" Alice says hugging me.

"hey" Rosalie comes over.

"It's nice to see you again, Allison"

"thanks"

"Aunt Allison" Renesmee says running over and hugging me. She's so like her sister, Mackenzie.

"Hey" I look at everyone. All three of them are my sisters, well adopted sisters. I've always want a sister, now I have three of them who care about me along with my two brothers. They all want me to start over. Believe me, I want to forget everything bad that happened.

* * *

**Allison has a lot of family looking out for her and half of them are Bella's adopted siblings. Do you think Allison was being para annoyed thinking that person might have been Scott? What do you think Isaac thinks of Allison the first time they met? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It had been a few weeks since I met Isaac. We've hung out everyday, even after our project was due. I'm starting to get a crush on him. I could tell he liked me too. I finally got my car fixed and driving to school. I get out of my car and walk toward the school.

"Allison..." I look around me to see who called me. None's looking at me. I must be hearing things. Hearing Scott's voice in my mind. I quickly walk into school.

_First Period - Math_

_Second Period- English_

_Third Period - History_

LUNCH PERIOD. Isaac meets me by my locker.

"Can I walk with you to lunch?"

"Sure" I close my locker and we walk to the lunch room. As we walk he says to me.

"So how's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Your actual brother"

"Jacob's fine. Him and Bella are going to California next week for that week"

"They're going to where you lived and where he lives" Isaac understands I don't like hearing his name. I hate when someone says his name.

"They're not going to Beacon Hills"

"OK. Just be careful of wolves" I laugh at him trying to make a joke. If he wanted to make me laugh, that did the job. He looks at me and says.

"You know I was wondering..." we both stop in the hallway as he says, "If you would like to go out tonight? Maybe go out to dinner?" I smile at him.

"Ya. I would like that"

"Really?"

"Ya, what time tonight?"

"Um...around like seven? There's a new place that opened. It's called Luke's"

"Ya. I'll meet you there"

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"No, Rosalie's going into the city. It's just few blocks away from where she's going" he smiles at me, "we should go to lunch" I turn to go, but he stops me. I look at him as gently turns me back. Then he leans in and kisses me. When he pulls away, I just pull him back in. I do really like him. He doesn't pull away, instead he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck. Good thing everyone's at lunch. It would be awkward if someone sees us right now. After a moment, we pull away, smile, and walk to lunch with our hands intertwined.

* * *

**Sorry, this is short. What do you think of Allison going out with Isaac? Good idea? Bad idea? Please leave a Review Below.**

**Next chapter will be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

After school, I quickly leave camp to go home and get really for my date eith Isaac tonight. He's already said he's my boyfriend. I'm happy he think of me as a girlfriend already. I get out of my car as I notice Rosalie's car in the driveway along with Bella's. I close my car door and go inside. I walk into the kitchen and see Bella and Rosalie talking. Bella notices me and says.

"Hey Allison"

"hi? What are you doing home?"

"Rose came to drop off Renesmee" I look at Rosalie and say.

"Are you still going to the city tonight?"

"Ya, why?"

"Can I come with you? I have a date with Isaac" they both stare at me.

"A date?"

"With Isaac? The boy that came over for dinner?"

"Ya. Please Rose" I can't believe I'm pegging.

"Sure. Where are you guys going?"

"I'm meeting him at Luke's. It's a few blocks from where you're gonna be. I can walk down and I'll meet you when I'm done"

"Well, that sounds good. Make sure to bring your phone"

"I will. Don't worry I'll be fine"

"What time are you going?"

"Seven, what time's your thing?"

"Quarter of seven"

"This works out perfectly. I'm gonna go get ready" I leave the kitchen and go upstairs to get ready.

**_THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE LUKE'S_**

"Hey Allison" Isaac says as I walk to the restaurant.

"Hey" I walk up to him and stare to him as we both smile at each other.

"Well, um..ready?" He says gesturing toward the front door. I nod and we walk in as he gently bring his arm around my waist. Right away, we get seated. We just kept talking all night. After we get our dinner, Isaac says to me.

"No way"

"Ya. You don't believe me?

"You just don't look like the type of girl to do archery"

"I used to go with my dad all the time. When he pasted, I went out in the woods and shoot at the trees for practice"

"Why did you tell me before?" I look at him.

"I wanted to tell you on our first date"

"You were hoping I would ask you out?"

"Ya. I sort of really like you"

"I really like you too" I smile at him, then notice someone in the window. This time I only see their eyes. Yellow like a wolf. I stare to them, as I gasp. Isaac looks back, then at me.

"Allison?"I look at him.

"What's wrong?" I look back to the eyes, but they're gone. I blind a few times, and look down, "Allison? Hey?" I felt Isaac touch my hand. I look at him.

"What?"

"What's going on? Are...are you OK?"

"I thought I saw... never mind"

"You thought you saw what?"

"I thought I saw a wolf outside"

"Wolves don't come out in the city, Allison"'I look at him.

"Sorry, I've been destructed"

"It's OK. I get that way sometimes." I smile at him. We finish our dinner. Later, Isaac gets the check, and we leave. As we walk down to the street, I say.

"I'm sorry. I don't know happened in there"

"It's fine. I sometimes see things too" I look at him and laugh.

"Besides that weird moment. I liked it."

"Maybe you could show me how to do archery sometime. Maybe on our second date?"

"You wanna me to teach you archery on another date?"

"Would you wanna have a second date?"

"Ya. I would" I smile and laugh. He takes in his arms and kisses me. He lets go and says.

"I'll see tomorrow" I nod smiling, turn and walk down the street...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

As I walk down the street, it's pitch black out. All I can see is maybe one or two street light. I put my have pepper spray in my back pocket in case. Jacob gave it to me after he found out what was going on with Scott.

"Allison..." I turn when I hear someone say my name. It sounded like Scott, but it's not possible. He's in Beacon Hills, far away from me. I turn back and quickly walk down the street and turn a corner to where Rosalie is where, but I took the wrong corner because now I was in an alley with a dead end. I turn around to go back, and I see someone by the entry way. I freeze, when I see he's eyes. Yellow like a wolf. The same eyes I saw watching me on my date with Issac. I bit my lip. I wish I had my bow and arrow. I could shoot at him and run before he gets a chance to come after me. At least that would slow him down. I look up at him and he had come closer. Much closer. He's now fifteen feet from me.

"Scott." I whisper very softly. I'm on the verge of crying right now. I know what he wants. Me. I try to back up more, but I'm already by the brick wall. He has said yet. Then he steps closer to me. We're now face to face. I have to say something, "Hey" I give he a little smile, or try to.

"Who was that guy I saw you with?"

"... a friend from school"

"Were you on a date with him?" I shake my head.

"No, of course not"

"Your heart beating really fast, Allison. Are you lying to me?" He can tell when I'm lying. He's the only person I could lie to even if I try. Then I say not thinking.

"No" He leans with his hand against the wall on either side. There's no way I can escape now. Suddenly he rips my bag off me and throws it on the ground. I have nothing now to help me. I take a breathe to keep clam. Inside I'm freaking out. He just keeps staring at me like he's waiting for something or someone, "How did you find out where I am?"

"Why would I tell you that?" He touches my check with the back of his hand, "You know, I've been watching you for a couple now. So I could find a place where you would be alone"

"Like tonight? Me walking alone? Rosalie's gonna figure out what happened if I don't show up"

"I wouldn't worry about that" I stare at him and whisper.

"What did you do?" my hand slips behind me, then I remember about the pepper spray. I slowly take it out of my pocket and hold it down next to me. I see Scott look back at the entry way for a minute. Now's my chance to get away. He turns back and I spray him in the eyes. He moves away from me as he covers his eyes. I quickly grab my bag and run, but I didn't get far when a van stops in front of the alley. I stop as two guys from Scott's wolf pack get out. I gasp when I see Ethan and Aiden. I stupidly try to run around the van, but they grab my arms. Aiden rips my bag off of me like Scott did and throw it on the ground. I struggle to get away, but it was no use. I look up and see Scott standing over me.

"You're not leaving me again" and with that they shove me into the van and drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter_ 7 _

I don't know how long we've been driving, but I bet we're already out of Forks. I see the clock on the car. It says 9:55pm. I left the restaurant at about 8:30pm. I was probably standing there with Scott for about twenty minutes. Now I'm trapped inside a van with Ethan, Aiden, and Scott driving who knows where. Scott moves closer to me on the bench in the back of the van. He puts my arm around my waist and says to me as I tear up looking at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Allison" then I yell at him crying.

"I hated you. I hate you for everything you did to me. You kept abusing me. i had to break up with you and get out of Beacon Hills" I almost start balling of eyes out. He rubs my check with the back of his hand, but I turn away.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be OK" I see in the window, Scott smiling at me. I cry thinking, he's never letting me out of his sight. I will never see anyone I love again.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I hear my phone ring, as Bella drives down the side road. I look at it, it's Rosalie and I answer it.

"Hey, Rose. What's it going?"

"Did Allison call you?"

"No why?"

"She didn't show up yet and I'm worried"

"Isaac probably gave her a ride home. I'll give her a call later"

"OK" I hang up my phone.

"What's going on?"

"I guess Isaac gave Allison a ride home. She's not at Rose's"

"You sure? She was walking alone to Rose's" I look at Bella.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think Scott's back"

"That's impossible. He lives in Beacon Hills in California"

"From what Allison had told me, he will never forgot about her. He still wants her" I quickly dial Allison number. Bella made me worried. _Ring...Ring...Ring. __Hi you've reached Allison Argent. I'm either avoiding your call or I'm busy. Please leave a message and I'll call you back..._ I look at Bella again and say.

"She didn't answer"

"She always answers you, Jake. See something's wrong. If she was with Isaac, she still would have answered"

"You think Scott's in Forks?"

"Maybe" Bella looks at me, "Call him"

* * *

**Will Jacob call Scott? Will Allison make it out alive? Or will die Allison trying? Please review below. Next chapter is going to be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Allison in this chapter. Just family point of views and Isaac's POV**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Two Weeks Later..._

_Jacob's POV_

Allison has been missing for two weeks now. I called Isaac and he told me she was walking to Rosalie's that night. He saw her walk off before he left. I started blaming him for not walking with her. Allison's brave, she could fight for herself or that's what she told me. She's my little sister. My only little sister. Bella's sisters are about our age. I don't know if Allison's even alive. If she was dead, I would know. I had no doubt that she's still alive somewhere. Bella was right. It was Scott who took her, but we can't find him or his pack. They disappeared with Allison, and it's all my fault. I should have told her to be careful walking alone. I should have dropped her off and picked her up. I shouldn't have let her go on her own.

* * *

_Issac's__ POV_

I can't stop thinking about Allison, and what I should have done that night. I should have walked her to Rosalie's. I should have given her a ride home. I should have picked someplace closer to Forks. I feel like my heart has been ripped out. I didn't just like Allison. I did... I do love her. I'm in love with her. I have been ever since we kissed to school. We have a connect. It means something to me that I was her first friend here. We became close friends and realized we liked each other. I don't know this Scott person, but from the way she gets scared to seeing a shadow. He really frightened her, and she never told me directly why she's scared of him. I had to find out why by her brother's girlfriend, Bella. I guess Allison's been really close with her ever since her parents died. Bella's told me Allison's scared of Scott because he was awful to her. She said he would basically abuse her all of time. I can't believe she stayed with him for two years before finally leaving Beacon Hills.

* * *

_Lydia's POV_

Two weeks ago my best friend went missing. I got a call from her brother, Jacob and he told me. The last time I talked to Allison was the day before she left. We went to the mall to shop (Of course). I've known Allison and Scott my whole life. Scott was always sweet and kind to Allison until he turned into a werewolf. Then he became what Allison was leaving to get away from. He was a monster to her after that. I can't image Allison ever taking him back after what he's done to her and her parents. I recently found out how Allison's parent died. Scott killed them, and Allison never knew. She still doesn't know. I just found out by my boyfriend, Stiles who figured it out going through the case. He told me what it said in the report. That Derek Hale was there and confessed to the whole thing. He told police he killed them out of angry because they set his family's house on fire, but none could proof it. Police found Derek's DNA on the bodies, he was arrested, and the case was closed. Stiles has a super brain or something and figure out his best friend killed his own girlfriend's parents because they didn't approve of him dating Allison knowing he's a wolf. Scott killed them to be with Allison, and got Derek Hale to take the blame for it.

* * *

**Now we know how Allison's parents died. Please review. **

**What do you think of Scott killing Allison's parents to be with her? And she never found out. **

**What do you think about Isaac and Jacob's POV?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is rated M. Rate M for rape and violence. **

* * *

_Chapter 9 (Allison's POV)_

It has been two and a half weeks since Scott and his pack kidnapped me. Everyday has been like hell. He would just come in at random and just start beating me for no reason. I'm feel broken from the inside out. There was one time, I almost was beaten to death. That was six days ago, and I'm still recovering from that. I haven't seen anyone since then. Today feels different to me. Like something going to happen, and something is. I look at the door as I hear footsteps getting closer. I start shaking. He almost killed me. The door opens and Ethan comes in. He closes the door and turns to me. I softly whisper as he walks over.

"This isn't you, Ethan" he grabs me and stands me to my feet. I look at him as he pulls me out of the room saying nothing. He dragged me upstairs, down a long hallway to a door, and we go in. He pushes me to the ground and leaves. I stand up as I look around and the only thing that is in here is a queen sized bed. The room isn't that big. Probably the sized of my bedroom back in Beacon Hills without the long hall coming into it.

"Hi Allison" I hear Scott's voice say. I search around the room for him, "behind you" I quickly turn around and see Scott in the doorway. Right away, he punches me back onto the floor. I hear the door close and footsteps as I try to crawl away from him. I don't want him to beat me to almost death again. I'm almost to the end of the bed when I feel his hand grab me. I scream as he pulls me up by my hair, and throws me on the bed. I feel his hand rip off my pants and holds me down as he takes his pants off. He flips me onto my back and slowly pulls my underwear off, I scream at him.

"Stop! Scott! Stop!" Suddenly he kisses my neck as he holds my wrists down. Then he whispers in my ear.

"I love you" he's almost crushing me underneath him. He moves down and praise my legs apart.

"No! Please! No!" Then I start screaming and crying when he shoves himself into me. It hurt me more with each push into me. I couldn't stop crying and screaming. He was never this rough before. I feel like I'm going to start bleeding down there any minute. I heard him grunt and mourn with every push...

It felt like hours before he finally stops. He brushes my hair out of my face as I turn my head. He does one more hard push into me, which made me scream louder. I cry as he pulls himself out of me. He pushes me onto the floor. I roll onto my side. I couldn't stop crying. I hear him get off the bed, walk to the door, and leave. I lay here on the floor alone, and broken.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is set two weeks later after Allison's raped.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Isaac's POV_

I get off my motorcycle, run up to Allison's house, and knock on the door. Jacob opens the door as I say.

"I think I find her" he looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Allison. I think I know where she is"

"How?"

"I cot her and Scott's sense" Jacob knows I'm a wolf BTW.

"Where's are she?"

"You better be in the mood for a road trip. She's in Beacon Hills, California"

"He took home?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes"

"Let my brothers come with you guys, Jacob" I heard someone say behind Jacob. He turns around and says.

"Bella..."

"The girls and I will be fine. Go save your little sister from that monster"

"OK" he looks back at me, "Let's go grab her brothers and go"

"K" Jacob grabs his keys, says goodbye to his wife and daughter, and I follow him on my bike.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I pull in front of the Cullens' house as Isaac pulls up next to me. I get out of my car, and go up to the house with Isaac following me. Carlisle, Bella's adopted father, opens the door for us. I say to him walking in.

"Did Bella call you?"

"Alice had a vision"

"Did she see where actually Allison is?"

"No, I'm sorry" I look at Isaac as he says.

"I know actually where she is in Beacon Hills. She's under Derek Hale's house"

"Isn't that broken down"

"No, it's still standing" I hear the guys come down the stairs, as Emmett says.

"You found her?"

"Isaac did. We're going to Beacon Hills"

"That's like a 20 hour drive"

"Not for vampires" Carlisle says to them.

"Look drive as fast as you can. We are going to take my sister back, and kill Scott"

"Jake..." I turn at Isaac, "I found one of Allison's friends that can help us. We need all of help we can get right?"

"Right, who?"

"Kira Yukimura. She lives in Beacon Hills"

"Can you get her number?"

"Ya"

"Call her and have her meet us at Lydia's house. Lydia's one of Allison's best friends"

"OK"

"Emmett take Isaac's motorcycle with him. Edward, Jasper and I will take my car"

"We should go with my jeep. It's great for the road out there" Edward says to me.

"OK. Let's go" All five of us leave the house and go to Beacon Hills to get Allison back.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? Everyone who is close with Allison is going to save her.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Isaac's__ POV_

Emmett and I get to Lydia's right after Jacob, Edward and Jasper. I get off my bike. It was awkward riding with another dude. We all walk up to the door, as Lydia opens it, and we all shuffle in. She says to me and says.

"You found her? Where is she?"

"Under Derek Hale's house"

"Why would Scott's bring her here?"

"We don't know. Where's Kira? I need to talk to her"

"She's upstairs. She wants to go with you guys. She's Allison's best friend more than me" I turn and go upstairs. I walk down the hall and into the room at the end of the hall.

"Kira?" I say looking into a room. A girl turns around to me holding a bow and arrow at me, "Wow. I'm the one called you" she lowers the bow as she says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Issac right?"

"Ya. Where did you learn how to use a bow?"

"Allison taught me. I'm coming with you guys. She's my best friend"

"I don't doubt that. You bringing the bow and arrow?"

"That's my plan"

"Good, you can help us take Scott down"

"I can't believe he would do something like is"

"You know him?" She looks at me.

"I dated him too. I know how disgusting, and sick he can be"

"I'm sorry"

"Let's just go save Allison"

"Allison's brother, Jacob want all of us downstairs to figure the plan"

"OK" and we leave the room and go down stairs.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

Kira and Jacob come into the living room and sit down. I say to everyone.

"OK, here's the plan. We do a sneak attack. Edward and I will go in first. Followed by Emmett and Jasper. Isaac" I look at him, "You and Kira stay behind us"

"Why?"

"We don't know what we're walking into" then Kira says.

"It will just Scott and his pack. Aiden and Ethan. Trust me. I know. There' more of us than them"

"OK"

"Jacob, I'm a leader. I know more than you think"

"OK. You, Isaac, Emmett and I will go in first. Then followed by Edward and Jasper. Sound like a good plan"

"Yes"

"Let's go get my sister back"

* * *

**Please review. Kira seems to know more than everyone else. Next chapter will be the fight. I have one question:**

**Who will die?**


	12. Chapter 12

** In this story, some wolves from Twilight are in Scott's other pack. Sam, Paul, and Seth from Twilight. PS- This is my first time writing a fight scene. Plus in this story, werewolves don't heal themselves.**

* * *

Chapter_ 12_

_Allison's POV_

I look up as the door swings open and Aiden comes run to me. He grabs my arm pulls me up. He said nothing to me as he pulls me out. I trip behind him as he runs through the hall and down the stairs. This isn't normal. Did someone find me?

"Scott" he looks at us.

"Hold on to her for now. They're coming. I can feel it"

"Who's coming?" I whisper really soft.

"Where' s Ethan?"

"He's on his way back with your other pack" Other pack? Is Scott an alpha to another pack? suddenly we hear a loud bam and look at the door.

"What's happening?" I look at Scott, "Scott!"

"They're here"

"Who's here?" He ignores me and my freak level is at the highest point. I heard more banging behind us and from the second floor, I see Ethan come down along with three other werewolves. They must be part of Scott's other pack. I'm in the middle surrounded by five werewolves. Scott moves in the middle and grabs me as Aiden takes he's spot. We all watch the door. Maybe someone is here to save? I see the doors swing open and there stood Jacob, Isaac, Emmett, and Kira with her bow. I hear another bang behind us. I look back and see Edward, and Jasper. They indefinitely planned a rescue for me. I heard the five wolves around us growl into their werewolf selves. Scott stays himself. Then right in front of me, I see my own brother phase into a giant brown wolf. I know he's a wolf, but I've never seen him actually turn into it before. He lunges forward followed by Emmett and Isaac running after him. Aiden and one of the new wolves run toward them. I turn back me and see Edward and Jasper taken down one of the giant wolves and are going for the other one and Ethan. I get destructed watching everything, that I don't notice Scott drags me by my arm back down to the basement. I scream at the top of my lungs for help.

* * *

_Issac's__ POV_

As I beat down Aiden who's unconscious, I hear Allison scream. I look at Kira and she follows me down to the basement where we find Scott holding Allison up by her chin. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kira draw an arrow onto the bow. She's pointing it at Scott, ready to take him down. I focus back to Scott, as he says.

"One more step, and she dies!" I see his free hand, his claws are out. Ready for anything. We have to do anything. Maybe try talking with him. I whisper to Kira.

"Don't take your eyes off him" she nods. I look at Scott and as he says.

"I'm not loosing her again. Not to you!"

"Can we just fight each other? Allison doesn't have to be in the middle of it"

"All of this is about her! She's already in the middle of it!" I look up past Scott and Allison. Jacob is hanging from the ceiling ready to come down on Scott. I look at Scott.

"You know what. You won't ever live to see another day. Now Jacob!"

* * *

_Allison's POV_

Scott and I both look up as Jacob comes crashing down on Scott. I'm thrown a couple feet away. I look back and see Jacob on up of Scott. I quickly scramble to my feet, and try to run. I felt something grab my ankle, and look back. Scott had grabbed my ankle, and pulls me back making me fall on my stomach. I turn onto my back and try kick him off. Suddenly I see Jacob grab him from behind and tare him off me. I quickly sit up and am about to stand up when something stops me.

"NO!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Sorry. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

My mind starts spinning. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion as I watch Jacob fall to the ground, covered in blood. I feel like can't breathe. I just stare at Scott who's coming to me now. I close my eyes. I don't care if he kills me. I have none in my family left. I feel something go by me, and then a loud thud. I open my eyes and see Scott dead in front of me. I breathe out, then looks back at Jake's body. I scramble over to him as I cry. My own brother is dead. Jacob's dead. I feel hand touch my shoulders. I just turn and cry into his shoulder. I feel his hand rubbing my back. Nothing would make me feel any better right now. I heard Isaac say softly.

"I'm sorry, Allison"

* * *

_Isaac's POV_

I'm sorry are the only words that come out. I just let Allison cry into my shoulder. A few minutes later, Kira and I hear footsteps coming. Kira draws another arrow as we watch the doorway. I'm relieved when I see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper come in. They all stop when they see Jacob's body and Allison crying. I heard one of them say.

"Is he really..." I nod at them. Suddenly we hear a phone ring, and it's Jacob's cell phone.

* * *

_Allison's POV_

We all hear Jake's cell phone ring. None answers it, and it stops ringing. Suddenly another phone all look at Emmett as he takes his phone out. He says to me.

"It's Bella"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. Who will be brave enough to talk to Bella? **


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_"It's Bella"_ I look up at him. I have to be the one to tell her. This is all my fault after all.

"Give me your phone" I say holding my hand out. He slowly hands me his phone. I take a deep breather and say to Bella.

"Hello?"

"Allison, tell me the truth..."

"What?"

"Alice had a vision. Is Jacob dead?" I look at your brother as I start crying again. I choke as I say.

"I'm so sorry, Bella"

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I heard Allison cry over the phone. Then say.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" My heart stopped. No words can't describe how I feel. I heard Allison cry over the phone, "It's all my fault"

"No, it's not Allison. It's not your fault. It's Scott's. Please tell he's out of your life"

"You could put it that way"

"Uh?"

"Scott's dead too" I don't know what to say. I just want Allison back home. Back with her family.

"Allison, I need you. Please come back"

"Of course, Bella"

"At least, you're safe. That's what Jacob wanted"

"I know" I hear her cry again.

"I'll see you when you get here. I love you, Allison"

"I love you too, Bella"

* * *

**Please Review. More is coming.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

I end the call and hand Emmett's phone back to him as he says.

"Well?"

"Alice told her first. She wants me to come home"

"I'll call the police and tell them where to find Jacob's body" I don't want to leave him here, but I had to.

"OK. Thanks, Kira"

"Allison, you're brothers should get you home"

"Ya" I sniff as Isaac helps me up. I look at Kira and say.

"Will you come visit me in Forks anytime?"

"Ya. I will" I smile at her.I look at Emmett and say.

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure" He puts his arm wrap me and the five of us leave. Everything finally starts sinking in. Scott and his pack are out of my life for good. Jacob is dead. Bella wants me stay with her and my nieces. Her brothers have always been my brothers too. And Isaac...Isaac's the only who find me. The one who saved me. The one who really loves me. He's my first really true love...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I put down my phone as I cry in shock. My Jacob is dead. Renesmee and Mackenzie's father is gone. He loved them so much. I loved him so much. I can't believe he's gone. Together since childhood. Been married twelve years (after I turned into a vampire). He was the father of my children, my husband, my soul mate. He was my first love and also my last...

* * *

**Hey Please let me know what you think of the end. **


End file.
